Amor Secreto
by Yukina B
Summary: Yuri y Sora se besan, Leon los ve, Mia le dice a Ken algo acerka de los sentimientos de Rosetta... cap.5 arriba! Muchas gracias x los reviews! T.T
1. Default Chapter

Nii Hao! n.n  
Antes k nada les agradezko el k vayan a leer el fic ;-;  
No pretendo hacer una historia muy extensa pero si muy romántika  
Los personajes de la misma demás decir k no me pertenecen aunke ya kisiera k Leon y Yuri me pertenecieran xD  
Espero k sea de su agrado n.n

**Capítulo 1**

Sora terminó de cambiarse. Estaba lista para interpretar "La Bella Durmiente". Desde k era la estrella de Kaleido estaba más k feliz e interpretaba con el mis empeño cada una de las obras como la primera vez... más aún pork su compañero era Leon...  
Se habían transformado en la pareja más famosa de todas, su fama era a nivel mundial y siempre recibían la mejor de las ovaciones.  
Sora pensaba k su felcidad era "casi" perfecta. Sus sueños se estaba realizando. Ella se había transformado en la verdadera estrella de Kaleido gracias a Leon.

Salió del vestuario vestida con un largo vestido rosa estilo princesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba él. Elegante como siempre con su ropa de príncipe. Su porte majestuoso, imponente. Sus fríos ojos perdidos... perdidos en algún punto del lugar. Como desearía saber Sora k miraban esos ojos... k pensaba, k sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón el dueño de esos ojos... Lo amaba. Se había dado cuenta desde el día k realizó la técnika angelikal con su ayuda. Amaba a Leon, se había enamorado de akél k fue capaz de convertirse en su demonio, en su tormento, para hacer de ella la estrella k ahora era. Pero Leon no veía en Sora más k a su hermana muerta... ella siempre sería para él... el recuerdo de su hermana.

Una lágrima asomó x uno de los ojos de Sora. Nadie se percató de ello. Todos estaban viendo los últimos detalles pendientes de la obra k en minutos se estrenaba.

Mía: Sora! el vestido te keda bellísimo! Mucho mejor de lo k imaginé! - sonrió satisfecha.  
Sora: Muchas gracias, Mia! (riendo con la misma simpatía de siempre) Yo ya estoy lista amigos! - gritó haciendo una seña de k ya estaba presente ante los demás k sonrieron al verla. Sora representaba algo muy valioso para todos, el solo verla sonreir hacía k los demás se llenaran de ánimos de una manera inexplikable.  
Leon: Si ya estás lista demos comienzo - dijo fríamente.  
Sora: (tímidamente y con un dejo de tristeza) si, claro... joven Leon... -

La obra se desarrolló más rápido de lo kreían. Las actuaciones de Sora, Leon, Anna y Rosetta fueron muy aclamadas. Al acabar Mia organizó un festejo para celebrar el éxito de las funciones vendidas y lo conformes k habían kedado los k habían ido a presenciarlas. Ken se encargó de las bebidas y los pasteles. Anna hizo su habitual teatro gracioso con sus demás compañeros mientras k Rosetta hizo lo suyo con los diábolos.  
Sora se reía al ver a sus amigos tan animados. Le hacía feliz verlos asi, se sentía afortunada de contar con todos ellos...  
Buskó con la mirada a Leon pero no lo encontró, deseaba verlo... sentía la necesidad de verlo...  
Salió al jardín esperando encontrarlo allí, alejado de los demás, solitario como siempre...  
Fue entonces cuando los vio. Se kedó a una distancia prundente de ambos. Leon y May estaban juntos... y se estaban besando... Pudo ver como sus labios se juntaban en un beso k parecía irradiar pasión entre los dos... May lo sujetaba con la cintura a la vez k se mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.  
Sora creyó k sus piernas le fallarían y caería sl suelo al sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Se sentía morir... el hombre k amaba, su Leon, estaba besándose con May frente a sus ojos...  
Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer... fue entonces cuando sin darse cuenta hechó a correr de allí. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos. La imagen aún estaba en su mente... su corazón latía con fuerza amenazando con romperse en mil pedazos...  
Llegó hasta la plaza y cayó rendida sobre el pasto. Dejó k el llanto le ganara la batalla y se dejó llevar x las lágrimas y el sentimiento de dolor k la invadía...

Sora: Pork... pork... Leon... - dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus manos golpeaban el suelo como keriendo descargar el sufrimiento en él. Sintió unos pasos tras ella pero no se dio la vuelta. No le importaba ver a nadie sólo kería llorar, llorar y llorar... dejarse morir allí x haber visto a kien amaba pertenecer a otra... kería morirse allí mismo y acabar con la tortura de seguir amando a kien no era capaz de dedikarle una pekeña sonrisa sino cuando estaban actuando...  
Sin darse cuerda perdió el conocimiento y cayó desmayada al mismo tiempo k empezaba a llover...

Continuará...

**_Notas de la autora:_**

T.T k dramátiko me kedó .-.  
El próximo capítulo sigue con una tónika similar!  
Si les gustó dejen reviews y si no les gustó tb, para critikar! xD  
Si kieren hacer sugerencias acerka de posibles parejas o situaciones, háganlas!  
Me despido hasta el próximo cap! Sayounara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sora despertó de repente al sentir el aroma a chokolate caliente k tanto le gustaba. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para luego observar el lugar k la rodeaba. Una amplia habitación con muebles de madera y cuadros infatiles. Desconocía el lugar... ¿En donde estaba?

Se incorporó lentamente y se sentó sobre la cama. Recordaba lo k había visto... akél beso... las lágrimas... la plaza... y nada más...

Yuri: (entrando a la habitación abuptamente con una bandeja en sus manos) K bueno k ya despertaste... - le sonrió cálidamente mientras depositaba la bandeja en una pekeña mesita k estaba a un lado de la cama.

Sora: Joven Yuri! o/o! Pero... k... >. !

Yuri: No te asustes... te traje hasta mi casa pork te encontré desmayada en la plaza... pensaba llamar a un médiko pero no tenía fiebre, seguramente fue el cansancio debido a la obra - dijo entrecerrando los ojos sabiendo k no era x eso. Sora poseía una energía sorprendente. Algo había pasado la noche anterior... algo k puso a Sora tan triste k fue capaz de derrarmar akellas lágrimas k él fue capaz de divisar minutos antes de k ella perdiera el conocimiento.

Sora: Se lo agradezko mucho... no debió molestarse Joven Yuri - y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sentía pena de encontrarse en esa situación tan incómoda con él.

Yuri: Sora podrías dejar de decirme "Joven Yuri"? Sólo dime Yuri - y esbozó una de sus sonrisas más conkistadoras.

Sora: (sonrojándose) como usted diga Joven Yuri! digo... Yuri! k torpe soy! >. !

Yuri: jajaja eres muy graciosa sabías? - se acerkó a la mesita de la kual tomó una pekeña tacita y se la ofreció a Sora.

Sora: (tomando la tacita con ambas manos) Chokolate... caliente! -

Yuri: Asi es... lo preparé especialmente para ti -

Sora: Muchas gracias...

Yuri: Sora... k fue lo k te pasó ayer?

Sora: (dejo de beber y lo observó con temor) Yo preferiría... no hablar de ello...

Yuri: Entiendo... pero si tienes algún problema kiero k sepas k yo estaré aki para ayudarte... en lo k sea - y le sonrió nuevamente mientras se disponía a irse de la habitación.

Sora se kedó pensativa. No podía contarle a Yuri de sus sentimientos hacia el Joven Leon... Bastante tonta se sentía despúes de haber visto el beso. El beso k había acabo con sus esperanzas. El beso k le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.  
Se percató k no debía ser tan temprano, tenía k irse de la casa de Yuri para ir al escenario Kaleido. No kería... no deseaba verlo a él. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo sin sentirse morir x dentro. Pero debía hacerlo. Ella era la estrella de Kaleido y tenía una obligación k cumplir. Debía ir.

Layla bajó del auto rápidamente. Tenía k hablar con Sora acerka de un proyecto k tenía en mente. Lo había hablado con Carlos y él había estado de akuerdo en k harían esa obra, sólo faltaba k Mia la adaptase. Sora sería la protagonista. El resto del elenco se hablaría. Ella le había avisado a Karlos k deseaba okupar el papel de la malvada madrastra lo k no estaría a discusión. Se trataba de una obra k gustaría mucho, "La Cenicienta". Layla no estaba segura de k Leon pudiera protagonizar al príncipe... en sus últimas actuaciones lo había visto más frío, aunke no dejaba de sonreir encantadoramente cuando se rekería. Aún asi... él permanecía muy distante. Tal vez sería mejor k Yuri interpretara ese papel, tal vez...

Sora entró a la oficina de Carlos algo nerviosa. Allí estaban el director, la Señorita Layla y ... él.  
Evitó el mirar a Leon. Su mirada se kedó sólo en Carlos.

Carlos: Sora, te has retrasado - la reprendió levemente.

Sora: Lo siento mucho, es k tuve un pekeño problema... - y desvió la vista con tristeza lo k no pasó desapercibido para Layla...

Carlos: No te preocupes, te hemos llamado pork la próxima obra a interpretar será "La Cenicienta" y tú serás la protagonista, ya le avisamos a Mia k adapte el guíon, y tb... (observando a Leon k permanecía apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos perdidos en... algo) Leon esta vez el protagóniko lo hará Yuri - dijo cortante.

Leon se kedó viendo a Carlos algo... sorprendido.  
No podía creer k él no fuera a interpretar el protagóniko. Era absurdo. Pork eligieron a Yuri para hacer ese papel?

Sora se kedó inmóvil. Leon no sería su compañero... x alguna extraña razón sintió un alivio.  
No deseaba ensayar con él ahora. Deseaba alejarse lo más posible de su lado. Su cercanía le dolía... y no sabía hasta cuando podría callar ese dolor...

Carlos: Leon podrás hacer el papel del Rey, sólo deseaba informarles esto. Pueden empezar a entrenar cuando lo deseen. La obra se estrenará en el plazo confirmado de una semana -

Leon al escuchar las últimas palabras de Carlos se movió hasta la puerta indiferente y se marchó de ahi sin sikiera saludar.  
Sora se kedó en la misma posición...

Layla: Te okurre algo Sora?

Sora: eh? ... no! nada! (riéndose) creo k me pondré a entrenar ahora mismo! - diciendo eso se marchó corriendo de ahi para dirigirse al gimnasio en donde se encontró con May...

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas de la autora:**

**_Angelical Heart: _**T.T gracias x los ánimos .-. no me tardaré mucho! xD sólo k ya creé otra donde tendré k hacer uso al máximo de mi imaginación - lo k me gusta! xD te agradezko mucho el apoyo n.n y está bonito tu nick T.T

**_Natalia Kido:_** o.oU lo hice bastante pronto xDu espero k sea de tu agrado n.nU

**_anita-asakura: _**n.nU no sé si se va a kedar con Leon u.uU veremos... veremos k pasa xDu te agradezko el comentario tb n.nU

No adelanto nada del próxima cap! sólo k... va a haber un beso muy especial n.nU  
Sugerencias, comentarios, crítikas negativas-positivas, lo k kieran, dejen review! Y de paso lean mi nuevo fic "Campamento: tú puedes participar" k espero k les guste tb! Se cuidan mucho! Será hasta la próxima! Sayounara! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Yuri espero a Layla para regresar a su kasa, kería alcanzarla a ella hasta la suya y de paso hablar con un rato con su ex compañera. Había muchas kosas k deseaba preguntarle en privado.  
Layla no se hizo esperar y tampoko se sorprendió al ver a Yuri esperándola apoyado sobre su auto.

Yuri: Te alcanzo hasta tu casa Layla? -

Layla: Si no te es molestia Yuri - dijo cortante aunke daba x hecho k no lo era. Intuía k Yuri deseaba hablar con ella.  
Se subieron al auto y fue a los minutos k entablaron conversación...

Layla: Me enteré lo k le pasó a Sora - dijo mientras miraba x la ventanilla del auto.

Yuri: (frunció el entrecejo al oir lo k dijo Layla pero enseguida volvió a su expresión habitual) Carlos te lo dijo? o fue la misma Sora? -

Layla: Carlos me lo comentó, al parecer tú se lo comentaste... Carlos está preocupado x Sora... dice k la ve algo desganada, eso me preocupa a mi también, si algo le pasa a Sora... - se corrió el cabello hacia atrás e hizo una pausa - si algo le pasa a Sora... es mi deber ayudarla -

Yuri: Vaya... creo k has tomado el papel de hermana mayor (sonriendo) ese papel te keda muy bien Layla -

Layla: Sabes pork Sora estaba mal? -

Yuri: No tengo idea... pero al parecer algo la está artomentando... me gustaría poder ayudarla pero estoy en tu misma situación... aunke ahora k será mi pareja en el escenario podré acerkarme más a ella y tal vez si pueda hacer algo -

Layla: No pensé k ella te preocupara tanto... - dijo una vez k el auto frenó su marcha pork ya habían llegado a destino, la kasa de Layla.

Yuri: (viéndola a los ojos pork había dejado de manejar) Me preocupa mucho... yo siento un gran aprecio x Sora... hay algo en esa chika k hace k sienta algo muy especial x ella k ni yo sé k es... -

Layla no kería seguir escuchando más de lo k Yuri pudiera decirle.  
No podía soportar la idea de k Yuri pudiese sentir algo x Sora k considerase especial...  
El úniko sentimiento especial k podía poseer Yuri... era con ella.  
Sin darse cuenta acerkó el rostro de Yuri al de ella y lo besó.

Yuri no podía creer lo k estaba pasando.  
Layla repentinamente había tomado su rostro con sus manos y luego de acerkar su rostro al de ella lo había besado...  
¿Layla lo estaba besando?  
Era algo... increibe de creer...  
Estaba respondiendo al beso pero... la imagen de alguien apareció en su mente... Sora.

Sora vio como May practikaba en el trapecio.  
La observó x unos instantes.  
Era muy bonita... tenía el cabello lacio castaño oskuro k hacía juego con el color de sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro.  
Se manejaba increiblemente bien en el trapecio, con mucha seguridad en si misma.  
Estaba claro pork Leon la había elegido...  
Ella al lado de May se veía muy poka kosa para alguien tan distinguido como lo era Leon Osvaldo...

May: Pork no entras a practikar? Piensas kedarte ahi mirándome toda la tarde? - dijo en tono de burla como era común en ella.

Sora: Lo siento... es k no me siento muy bien hoy pero igual practikaré para la obra - diciendo esto se dispuso a practika cuando May se le interpuso...

May: Ni creas k no me he dado cuenta Sora - dijo con malicia mientras veía como Sora abría los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso.

Sora: No sé de k hablas... -

May: Hablo de Leon! Akaso piensas k soy tan ciega de no darme cuenta lo k sientes x él! K a ti también te gusta! - gritó presa de los celos.

Sora creyó k se desmayaría.  
Akaso era tan obvio lo k ella sentía?  
No sabía k contestarle a May.  
Los ojos de ella la miraban con enfado...

May: Y te advierto! Será mejor k te alejes de Leon! Pork él es mio! Entendiste bien? - gritó cada vez más eufórika.

Sora: No tienes pork gritarme de esa manera... (mientras una lágrima asomaba en uno de sus ojos) no te puedo mentir... yo lo kiero... yo amo a Leon con todo mi corazón... pero sé k él no me ama... jamás ha pasado ni pasará nada entre nosotros... - fue al acabar de decir cuando sintió una presencia justo detrás de ella. No se había dado cuenta mientras hablaba k alguien más estaba allí escuchándola. Y ese alguien más... era Leon...

**_Continuará..._**

****

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Mitsy Shoujo_: Los hago cortitos justamente pork me gusta actualizar pronto xD te agradezko mucho el comentario n.nU **

**_anita-asakura_: me gusta dejarlo asip! xD y con este cap kreo k es peor no? o.oU**

**_Natalia Kido_: sip, es k Yuri me gusta mucho y si o si tenía k aparecer en mi fic u.uU pero como verás en este cap no sé k pase con él pork... veremos o.oU **

**El próx cap. tal vez sea un pokitito más largo pero es k aún tengo dos ideas para él, asike nu sé! xD les agradezko mucho los comentarios n.nU nos vemos en el próx. cap.! Sayounara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sora creyó ke sus piernas le fallarían. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para toparse con akellos fríos ojos ke la obervaban entrecerrados... parecía como si Leon estuviese analizándola. Se sonrojó al instante... lo más probable es ke él hubiera oído todo lo ke ella le había dicho a May!

Leon se kedó viendo a Sora x unos instantes.  
Había escuchado claramente lo ke ella había dicho.  
Ke demonios signifikaba eso?  
Ke Sora estaba enamorada de él?  
Ke clase de absurdo estaban dramatizando en la hora de entrenamiento May y Sora?  
Desvió su vista de Sora para observar a May kien estaba con una expresión de enojo ke no parecía kerer disimular...

May: Leon! Creo ke mejor nos vamos a entrenar a otro lado y dejamos a la "estrella" entrenar sola o kreo k esperará a Yuri, porke él es su compañero ahora - dijo con malicia.

Sora agachó la cabeza. Estaba llorando y no kería ke la vieran asi. Se sentía presa del pánico al pensar ke Leon la había escuchado...  
Despúes de las palabras de May pudo sentir los pasos de ambos alejándose.  
Se tiró al piso bruskamente y rompió en llanto llevándose sus manos al rostro como keriendo contener lo incontenible.  
Se sentía humillada... no, humillada no. Se sentía algo mucho peor, se sentía ignorada...  
Pudo escuchar cuando alguien entró al gimnasio. Temió ke fuera Leon o May y decidió kedarse ahi tirada, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Yuri: Sora! - mientras corría hacia ella.

Sora: (levantando el rostro) Joven... Yuri... yo... no kiero k me vea asi! -

Yuri: (kien ya estaba sentado junto a ella) Sora... ke es lo ke te okurre? No vas a confiar en mi? Yo soy más ke tu compañero, soy tu amigo... -

Sora: Es ke no podría decirle... porke me da mucha verguenza hacerlo -

Yuri vio como las mejillas de Sora se sonrojaban mientras sus lágrimas las bañaban de un tono cristal tan puro... le daba tristeza ver a Sora asi pero no podía negar ke se veía tan... Sora parecía... un ángel.

Sora: Yo... ya no puedo más! - y se abrazó a Yuri repentinamente buscando el consuelo ke tanto necesitaba.

Yuri abrazó a Sora rodeándola con sus brazos de manera protectora.  
Se sentía tan frágil... Sora kien siempre se había mostrado fuerte a la hora de afrontar las dificultades, kien había realizado la más peligrosa de las técnikas, Sora... su "valiente" Sora... ahora no parecía más ke una niña indefensa...

Yuri: Sora... apóyate en mi si lo necesitas... pero me gustaría saber ke es lo ke te okurre para poder ayudarte - y diciendo esto levantó con delikadeza el rostro de ella para ke kedara frente al suyo tan cerka... demasiado cerka, tanto ke podía sentir la respiración de ella...

Sora: (sonrojándose aún más) Joven Yuri... -

Yuri: Te dije ke para ti soy sólo Yuri... -

Sora: (sonriendo) Yuri... es ke... él... es él mi problema o tal vez soy yo ke siento esto x él, algo ke jamás será correspondido porke para él sólo soy su compañera... y ahora ni eso soy... -

Yuri comprendió todo simplemente con oir akellas palabras.  
Leon.  
El era el culpable de las lágrimas de Sora.  
Sora lo kería y sabía k él jamás se fijaría en ella y x eso sufría tanto.

Yuri: Sora... nunka debiste enamorarte de alguien como él, no debiste hacerlo - y frunció el entrecejo. Algo en su interior lo había puesto furioso. Furioso con akél hombre ke estaba haciendo sufrir a Sora y furioso x los sentimientos de ella hacia él...  
Celos.  
Estaba celoso.

Sora: Lo sé... fui una tonta, soy una tonta... -

Yuri: No eres una tonta... eres una chika ke se ilusionó con el más frío de los demonios... pero no creo ke eso ke sientes sea amor -

Sora: Y si no es amor ke sería? - preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Yuri: Alguna vez has besado a alguien? -

Sora: o/o nunka... porke me preguntas eso Yuri? > 

Yuri: (tomó repentinamente el rostro de ella entre sus manos y lo acerkó al de él) Y no kisieras saber lo ke es un beso? -

Sora permaneció inmóvil mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápido.  
La cercanía de Yuri la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.  
Akaso él iba a besarla?  
El Joven Yuri la besaría a ella? ... Yuri... la besaría?

Sora: Yo... (cerrando los ojos mientras desviaba la vista) no podría... -

Yuri no kiso darse x vencido.  
Obligó a Sora a ke lo miraba nuevamente.  
Acerkó su rostro al de ella.  
Sus manos se apoyaron contra el piso tomando las más pekeñas de Sora.  
Pudo sentir como ésta temblaba.  
Entonces amagó con besarla sólo apenas rozando sus labios.  
Pudo ver como Sora tímidamente entrecerraba los suyos.  
Entonces no resistió más y la besó.  
Primero lo hizo suavemente y luego, mientras la rodeaba x la cintura, lo fue haciendo más apasionadamente.

Ni Yuri ni Sora se percataron cuando alguien entró justo en ese momento al gimnasio...

Mia terminó de escribir el guión y se recostó sobre su cama.  
Se sentía muy cansada.  
Estaba más ke cansada, agotada.  
En su mente no parecía haber más lugar para otra kosa ke no fuera escribir para el escenario Kaleido.  
Pero no era asi.  
Había alguien ke siempre okupaba su mente.  
Alguien a kien había empezado a amar secretamente.  
Alguien ke pensaba ke jamás la correspondería.  
Alguien... ke no podría ver más en ella de lo k los demás veían...

Rosetta: (entrando abruptamente) Mia! Ya está lista la cena! - vamos a tomar unos jugos! Deja de pensar en el guión x un rato! - la reprendió.

Mia: (sonriendo) Si, claro... vamos! - y las dos marcharon corriendo a donde se encontrarían los demás...

_**Continuará**_...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Natalia Kido: o.oU este me kedó corto tb .-. me gusta escribir asi xDu creo ke aka se responde tu duda con respecto a los sentimientos de Yuri, los de Ken... en el próximo cap. se verá algo n.nU**

**Zeldalink-girl: gracias x tu comentario! n.nU No puedo entrar a la web k me dejaste .-. vuélvemela a dejar n.nU**

**anita-asakura: o.oUUU este cap tb es corto .-. pero actualizaré pronto! xD **

**A las tres muchas gracias x los comentarios! n.nU **

**En el próximo cap. ... se van a ver tb los sentimientos de otros personajes... y con respecto al beso de Yuri y Sora... no digo nada! xD Comentarios, sugerencias de posibles parejas o situaciones, lo k deseen, dejen reviews! Será hasta la próxima! Sayounara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Yuri abrazó a Sora mientras la besaba haciendo ke ésta incline la cabeza ante el deseo de Yuri ke se manifestaba en todo su cuerpo.  
Había perdido el control de él mismo.  
Sus pensamientos se habían tornado oscuros... sentía el deseo a flor de piel.  
Pero cuando creyó ke era capaz de ir más allá del beso sin importar sikiera en donde se encontraban... Sora lo empujó hacia atrás y se separó de él asustada.  
Vio como los ojos se Sora se tornaban más cristalinos, su mirada se perdía detrás de él.  
Sus ojos no lo estaban viendo a él.  
Se giró rápidamente para ver a Leon justo detrás de él.

Leon observó con aparente indiferencia la "patétika" escena ke había presenciado.  
Esa chika había dicho minutos antes ke estaba enamorada de él y ahora la encontraba besándose con Yuri, ke patétiko.  
Miró con desprecio a ambos "compañeros" para luego decir unas palabras con una frialdad ke hizo ke Sora se estremeciera...

Leon: Este no es lugar para ke estén haciendo intimidades - dijo cortante mientras posaba sus ojos directamente en los de Yuri. Los dos se miraron x un instante fijamente.

Sora creyó ke se moriría ahi mismo.  
Si no se había muerto antes ese era sin duda el momento.  
Leon la había mirada con absoluto desprecio... pero esta vez era un desprecio diferente.  
No sabía ke pensar. Su cabeza estaba en caos.  
Por un lado kería correr hacia Leon y decirle ke lo amaba a pesar de ke él siempre la había despreciado, a pesar de ke había eligido a May, a pesar de todas las lágrimas ke había derramado x él. Ke ella lo amaría siempre sin importar todo lo demás.  
Ke el beso de Yuri sólo había sido x despecho...  
Porke ella no lo amaba.  
Había visto en sus brazos un refugio ke necesitaba ante todo el dolor ke Leon le provokaba con su indiferencia.  
Pero de ke serviría decirle todo akello en ese momento?  
Si a Leon estaba claro ke ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
Leon jamás había mostrado afecto alguno x ella, sólo le interesaba la Sora ke era capaz de deslumbrar en el escenario.  
La Sora ke era su compañera.  
Su compañera sólo para las actuaciones...

Sora: (poniéndose de pie repentinamente) No estábamos haciendo nada malo... ( levantó la vista para ver a Leon a los ojos como nunka antes lo había hecho) y si asi lo fuera tampoko es problema tuyo - le dijo en un tono se voz ke denotaba enfado, lo ke asombró a Yuri ke no conocía a akella Sora.

Leon no podía creer lo ke escuchaba.  
Akaso Sora le había hablado en ese tono a él?  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para luego fruncir el entrecejo sin disimular el enfado ke le habían producido las palabras de la niña "impertinente".

Leon: No me interesa lo ke tú y Yuri hagan, si kieren seguir con lo ke estaban, sigan... - y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta para luego irse del gimnasio cerrando la puerta tras él.  
Se apoyó contra la puerta una vez ke la cerró.  
Su mirada se perdió en algún punto frente a él.  
Sus pensamientos volvieron a evocar el beso.  
Cuando él entró y vio a Sora y a Yuri besándose...  
Cerró los ojos tratando de kitarse esa estúpida imagen de su mente.

Leon: Estúpidos... - susurró para luego perderse x el pasillo...

Rosetta le sirvió una copa de jugo de manzana a Mia.  
Sabía ke el jugo de manzana era su favorito.  
La observó luego mientras se reía con Anna.  
Se la veía feliz... pero, aún asi, ella sabía ke algo le estaba pasando a Mia.  
Algo de lo kual ella nunka hablaba.  
Intuía... ke Mia estaba enamorada y todo x una hoja ke había encontrado una vez en su escritorio donde se leía un bellísimo poema de amor ke estaba firmado x ella misma.  
Desde entonces Rosetta pensaba ke tal vez Mia tenía sentimientos especiales x alguien... pero kien podría ser ese alguien?  
Eso no lo sabía... y tampoko podía imaginarse kien...

Anna: Rosetta trae de una vez los jugos! - gritó entre risas mientras golpeaba a Ken con gorro.

Ken: Yo te ayudo a traerlos! - y diciendo esto corrió hasta Rosetta.

Rosetta: Muchas gracias... Ken.. (sonrojándose) aunke yo puedo sola - -

Ken: De ninguna manera, no me molesta ayudarte, es un placer hacerlo - pekeña Rosetta -

Rosetta: No me digas pekeña Rosetta! No soy una niña! -

Ken: jajaja lo siento mucho, es ke para mi eres la hermanita menor de Kaleido - dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Rosetta se sonrojó ante el comentario de Ken.  
"Hermanita menor de Kaleido"...  
Pero ella...

Ken: Te sucede algo ke te has kedado callada como si hubiera dicho algo ke te hubiese molestado? -

Rosetta: En verdad para ti soy una niña pekeña? En verdad asi es como me ves, Ken? - dijo sonrojándose aún más y mirando al chico a los ojos como suplikando ke le contestara lo contrario.

Ken: Asi es como te veo yo, pero eso no kiere decir ke seas tan pekeña - y volvió a sonreir con ternura.

Rosetta cerró los ojos.  
Se sentía triste, muy triste...  
A ella le gustaba mucho Ken y él sólo la veía como una pekeña niña, como una "hermanita".

Ken: Te... sucede algo? Dije algo malo? o.o -

Rosetta: (con lágrimas en sus ojos) Eres un idiota! - y diciendo esto tiró la bandeja con los jugos a un lado y echó a correr.

Ken se kedó viendo la escena atónito.  
Sus ojos se kedaron como en shock.  
Ke demonios...

Mia: (ke se había acerkado a Ken al ver la reacción de su amiga) Ke fue lo ke pasó? Pork Rosetta hizo eso? -

Ken: (titubeando) Yo... no lo sé... sólo le dije... ke para mi era como una pekeña hermanita y ella... -

Mia: Le dijiste eso? (histérikamente) pero como pudiste decirle eso? - le reprochó furiosa.

Ken: Pork me lo dices asi? No entiendo ke hay de malo en lo ke le dije... -

Mia: Ke no te has dado cuenta ke tú a Rosetta le gustas! Pero ke eres ciego! -

Ken se kedó sin habla.  
Ke él le gustaba a Rosetta?  
Ke "él" le gustaba a Rosetta!

Mia: No pongas esa cara! Pensé ke te habías dado cuenta! Pero k si eres ciego! - y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Ken: No tenía... no sabía... es decir... yo... este... a mi... me gusta Sora... - dijo sonrojado mientras sentía ke el corazón le latía a mil x hora sin saber bien porke.

Mia: Pero Sora ya te ha rechazado! -

Ken: Lo sé (agachando la cabeza) pero aún asi ella me gusta... -

Mia: Y vas a dejar k Rosetta siga llorando x ti mientras tú piensas en otras chika para la cual no serás nunka más ke un amigo? -

Ken: Yo no sé ke hacer... - dejándose cae en una silla pensativo.

Mia: No sé ke vayas a hacer pero a Rosetta le debes una explikación, sea para decirle ke no podrás jamás fijarte en ella o para... darle esperanzas... asike mejor reune valor y ve a buskarla! - y diciendo esto se marchó mientras pensaba en la pobre de Rosetta. Kería ir a verla pero sabía ke Rosetta preferiría estar sola. Decidió entonces ir a comprarle algo para subirle los ánimos despúes. Fue entonces cuando estaba de salida del escenario Kaleido cuando se cruzó con ella.  
Con su rival. Con la mujer ke sabía ke kería al mismo hombre ke ella. Con la ke sabía ke había ganado el corazón de la persona ke ella hubiera deseado sólo para ella. Allí estaba. Bellísima como siempre, elegante... despertando miradas de admiración en todos los ke la veían.  
Era realmente muy hermosa.  
Y no sólo era bella... sino ke también era inteligente y talentosa.  
Kien podría competir contra Layla siendo poseedora de tales cualidades?  
Pasó a su lado sonriéndola y saludándola mientras x dentro sentía ke la envidiaba...  
Sabía ke él la kería a ella, o x lo menos eso pensaban todos los del escenario Kaleido, y x eso mismo sabía ke su amor siempre sería un secreto porke no había esperanza alguno de ke fuera correspondido...

**_Continuará..._**

****

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**No hago comentarios de los reviews porke estoy con prisa .-. les agradezko mucho a ls ke siguen leyendo mi fic! xD será hasta la próxima ke espero actualizar pronto! Sayounara!**


End file.
